


No Longer Forgotten

by Silence_burns



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Gen, He's such a cutie, Humor, i really enjoy writing Loki, i want him to be my bruh, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Based on: “Imagine baking Loki his favourite Midgardian cake for his birthday, and him being deeply surprised because he told you when his birthday is just once and yet you’re the only one that remembered it and made him celebrate it after many years”





	No Longer Forgotten

A gentle humming was lighting up the kitchen bathed in the soft sunlight. You checked the oven, looking proudly at the growing cake you had made by yourself. It seemed to be all right, but you got cautious after your previous attempt at baking, which is cooling down on one of the kitchen counters, completely burnt and inedible.

You sat on one of the chairs, trying to avoid looking at the ungodly mess you have made in the process of baking. Flour was covering the floor with a thin layer that you couldn’t get rid of with the broom. You should probably wash it, but you felt weak at the mere thought of it. You were so tired that you could fall asleep standing. Actually, a quick (but normal) nap was a very tempting thought – your sore legs would rest, and your eyes, which you have rubbed with a dirty hand, almost burning them with flavouring…

No! No rest before you finish. You wouldn’t survive another round of starting everything from scratch. Of course, you would certainly give up after another defeat if the cake was meant just for you, but it wasn’t this time. You had a very special occasion and wanted to make everything perfect…

A knock on the door was as surprising as unusual. You have barely any close friends and none of them lived nearby, so there was no chance they would randomly decide to visit you before speaking to you first. And this couldn’t be the mailman, because you had a letter-box on the other side of the building. No one was visiting you like that. Maybe someone got lost or one of your neighbours wanted to ask you something?

You flattened your hair which you had no time to even brush today, but gave up on trying to cover your war with the kitchen – the only thing that could help your clothes get back to socially acceptable standards was a solid wash.

You opened the door with a light smile to greet…

…Loki.

You said none of your friends would visit you unexpectedly? Well, you have forgotten about the one, now standing right in front of you – the only one that you would be more than happy to see every other day but today – and the one that was supposed to come tomorrow. It wouldn’t be such a big deal if you weren’t preparing him a birthday cake. A kind of surprise. And a present. Which you were supposed to give him on his bloody birthday.

And now he got suspicious. He probably had the right to be, since you froze in the doorway, with your thoughts literally screaming and your heart racing.

“Is everything okay…?” Loki asked slowly, furrowing his eyebrows and peeking in over your shoulder. Your lack of words had worried him.

“Of course!” you said with a totally unnatural, high-pitched voice. And there goes your cover…

“So… May I come in?”

“Yea-… I mean… Nothing is-… Maybe tomorrow, you said tomorrow? Of course I didn’t forget about our tomorrow meeting and neither did you, right?” you rambled, feeling smaller and smaller.

Green eyes looked at you appraisingly.

“If you have a guest, you can just tell me. I just appeared to be around and thought that I may come in, but there is no need to…”

“No! No, no, no!” you almost shouted, but quickly calmed down. The longer you were postponing it, the worse it was becoming. You took a deep breath, moving to the side. “No one is here, I just… had a bad day. Kind of. You are welcome anytime.”

Loki hesitated a bit, but entered your home, looking around suspiciously. He was clearly searching for any signs of what was bothering you, but besides the ungodly mess in the kitchen, nothing has caught his attention. He knew your house well enough to catch any change given the amount of time you two hang out up with there.

“Well, now  at least I think I understand why you didn’t want me to see all this,” Loki gestured to the pile of dirty dishes completely covering the sink.

You shrugged, standing at the doorframe. You had to admit that the tall man in a visibly expensive suit in no way fitted in that room. You were actually surprised that he came inside of it, not afraid of omnipresent mess. Thank God that Loki was your friend and wouldn’t get mad over some stains on his clothes that you were almost sure would appear out of nowhere. Or at least you thought he would. It wasn’t your fault you’d spilled some things. A few times. Because you happened to be a little bit too enthusiastic.

“You still seem to be stressed,” Loki noticed, making himself sit comfortable on one of the chairs. He crossed his long legs, piercing you with his gaze that you had no way to avoid.

“I’ve just had a bad day,” you carefully selected your words, knowing that you were treading on thin ice. You could almost hear it breaking as Loki was working you out openly. “Nothing serious. Tried to keep my mind away from everything, and well, you see what happened.”

“You mean this burning… thing?”

“Yeah, I kind of forgot about it for a bit too long, got distracted. I’ll have to throw it away…”

“I meant the one burning right now.”

“Wha-…? Oh, shit-…!” you rushed to the oven, almost breaking your legs on the way.

You didn’t even bother to look for a dishcloth, hissing over the sting of pain when the temperature kissed your palms. And almost destroyed your cake, apparently. You put it on the table, between empty packages and a sugar container. It didn’t smell _that_ bad, but the obvious black spots on the sides were ruthless. And you were so close… But, after putting some icing that would easily cover them, a very thin layer of icing, maybe of different colours, who knows…

Loki observed the race of emotions on your face. You were like an open book for him after all those years of knowing each other. He had a sarcastic comment on the tip of his tongue, but let it go, seeing how downcast you were.

The man cleared his throat.

“I bet it tastes better than it looks like.”

“It doesn’t look bad. Look there – this is a burnt cake. This one is… just slightly more crispy.”

“Who have you made this for?” Loki asked curiously.

“No one,” you answered a little too quickly for him not to notice.

He smirked wolfishly. You felt a rock forming in your throat. You knew that grin – it meant that Loki would never drop the subject that sparked his interest before getting to know every detail.

“So I may have a piece after it cools down?” he asked innocently.

“No, you can’t,” you said firmly.

“Why?”

“Because I have to decorate it first.”

“Oh, come on,” Loki smirked. “One piece won’t ruin your very necessary decorations.”

“Yes, it will, because this has to be perfect.”

“But you just said you made it for yourself. Since when do you care over the look and not the taste…? It’s so uncommon of you, I am starting to worry about you, you know?”

You groaned loudly, accepting your defeat. He would never stop, and you were too tired to argue with him for hours.

“I hate you,” you muttered, resting your head on the table.

“And you still didn’t answer my…”

“Because it’s for your birthday, maybe?! Okay, I know it’s not today, but you were supposed to come tomorrow. That’s why everything is a mess and I’m completely not prepared… Loki, why are you so pale? I mean, more pale than usual. Is everything okay?”

Loki was indeed frozen, with pure disbelief on his face.

“You did… what? How did you know about my birthday?” he uttered, suddenly in loss for words.

“You told me.”

“But that was ages ago!”

“And I’ve got this thing called a calendar. I just made a note, Loki. There is no need to act so surprised. Besides, you scare me and I’m not sure if you are okay or not… I tried, okay? I’ve just always been a disaster in the kitchen, that’s why I screwed it up…”

“Am I okay?” He repeated your words with raised eyebrows. “Are you actually asking me if I’m okay with my first birthday present in years? Do I look like I hate receiving goods? I’m a god, I love all of them, let’s be honest…”

You stopped him.

“Wait, so you’re saying that no one has celebrated your birthday in…?”

“Exactly. And now let’s move on to the main course, because the more I look at it, the happier I feel,” Loki licked his lips, which earned him a small laugh from you. It was another great thing about that day and it was still early.

He had almost forgotten how enjoyable birthdays could be when celebrated with someone close. He smiled to himself when you were looking for a plates.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed it? Please leave a comment :D It really means a lot!


End file.
